1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to water containers, and particularly to a water container having a function of preventing water spilling out when pouring the water.
2. Description of Related Art
Water can be poured from a bottle to a cup to drink. In a static environment, the water usually will not spill out of the cup. However, while pouring water in a moving environment such as on a train or in a car, the water may easily spill out of the cup.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.